


My own blood

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Introspection, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Un nome. Che follia. Come se bastasse quello a stabilire ciò che sei.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy





	My own blood

**_~_ ** **_My own blood_ ** **_~_ **

_POV Andromeda Black_

Sono una Black. Rinomata stirpe di maghi purosangue.

È una cosa che ho sempre odiato.

Le mie sorelle, Narcissa e Bellatrix invece, adorano quel senso di onnipotenza che deriva dal nostro nome.

Un nome. Che follia. Come se bastasse quello a stabilire ciò che sei.

Per la mia casata, evidentemente, sì.

 _Toujours pur_. Sempre puri. Io e Sirius abbiamo sempre riso di questo motto, di cui gli altri sembrano ignorare la natura ridicola.

Purosangue, sì. Serpeverde, asserviti eternamente all’oscurità. Quanto ho _odiato_ il Cappello Parlante la mia prima sera ad Hogwarts. “ _Serpeverde!”_ , è stato il nome della mia condanna. E Bellatrix... non potrò mai dimenticare il ghigno soddisfatto sul suo volto. La sua sorellina, quella folle che rifiutava le sue radici, era stata soggiogata ancora una volta dal potere del sangue. Quel sangue puro che il Cappello non aveva esitato a riconoscere.

Stessa sorte era toccata poi a Narcissa, che tuttavia si mostrava, se non felice, almeno accondiscendente. Lei è sempre stata la più posata fra le tre. La più succube. Io ho intentato, sporadicamente, qualche ribellione ai nostri genitori. La parola preferita di mia sorella, invece, era “Sì”. Non ha mai rinnegato niente e nessuno, semplicemente si è sforzata di andare avanti senza creare problemi a se stessa.

Solo Bella ama ciò che siamo. Lo ama davvero. È stregata da quel barbaro rifiuto dei Mezzosangue, stregata da quell’illusorio potere sugli altri. Più che nata per comandare, credo che lo sia per _torturare._ I suoi occhi sono velati da una malvagità commista a sadismo, che genererebbero incubi in chiunque non vi sia avvezzo. Quando ero bambina, tutto questo mi agghiacciava. Ormai, non ci faccio più caso. Quella crudeltà, è diventata parte del mio quotidiano.

Per i corridoi della scuola, vedevo le mie sorelle girare insieme. Bellatrix si divertiva a lanciare fatture a caso su chiunque le capitasse a tiro, i suoi preferiti erano i Mezzosangue, per lo più Tassorosso e Corvonero. E quando veniva ripresa, si limitava a guardare il professore di turno con aria di sufficienza. Non conosceva autorità che la potesse fare impallidire.

E col tempo, anche Narcissa era stata risucchiata in quel vortice. Non ho mai saputo se l’abbia fatto per convinzione o per spirito d’adattamento. Aveva cominciato improvvisamente ad abbandonare quel suo ruolo di spettatrice, per diventare attrice protagonista delle angherie della nostra sorella maggiore.

E io? Io ero in un limbo. Rifiutata dagli altri per essere una Serpeverde, una Black addirittura, e rifiutata dai Serpeverde perché non ero degna del nome che portavo.

Una tortura. Avevo imparato ad amare la solitudine, poche erano le persone che riuscivano a non etichettarmi, ad andare oltre la superficie. Ma erano momenti, niente di solido, niente di stabile.

E Bellatrix tentava sempre di approfittarsi di questa mia debolezza per intrappolarmi nella sua ragnatela.

Non ho ceduto.

Non ero disposta a sacrificare la mia mente, i miei pensieri, il mio stesso cuore, per una vita che altro non mi avrebbe offerto che il vuoto, l’annientamento, la distruzione.

_POV Narcissa Black_

Sono sempre stata alla mercé di qualcuno. Quando ero una ragazza, i miei dittatori erano i miei genitori e Bellatrix. Ora che sono una donna, Lucius e persino Draco. Ho sempre vissuto nell’ombra, conscia che il mio posto avrebbe dovuto essere un altro, che non sarei mai dovuta diventare Narcissa Black Malfoy, ma restare la piccola Cissy per sempre.

Non ho potuto. O forse, non ho voluto.

Papà mi ha sempre imposto di essere come Bellatrix. E io così ho fatto. La seguivo ovunque, la mia vita non era più mia. Gliel’ho regalata nel momento esatto in cui ho detto il primo “sì”. Sì Bella, i Mezzosangue sono feccia. Sì Bella, andiamo in giro a terrorizzare i ragazzini del primo anno. Sì Bella, farò come vogliono mamma e papà, sposerò Lucius Malfoy.

Sì, sì, sì.

Dromeda... lei ha fegato. Non erano le sue idee a stupirmi, quanto il coraggio di metterle in atto. Se io ho accettato tutto, lei non l’ha mai fatto. Non credo sappia quanto io l’ammiri per questo.

La ricordo ancora vagare per i corridoi della scuola, con quell’aria che decantava amarezza, ma con lo sguardo fiero di una ragazza che cammina con le proprie gambe. E, se cammini con le tue gambe, puoi andare dove vuoi*.

E lei è andata via.

Sposare un Nato Babbano... penso che i miei genitori non potessero immaginare niente di più disonorevole. Sono certa che avrebbero preferito che fosse morta.

Ma lei no. È sempre stata la più viva fra tutte noi.

E io la più spenta. In quella casa grigia, ad ascoltare complotti, piani, ad assistere a torture ed omicidi.

Il ricordo più vivo che ho di mio cugino Sirius, quel povero reietto, risale a poco tempo fa.

“ _Hai degli occhi bellissimi Cissy. E li hai condannati a guardare questi orrori per l’eternità”_ mi ha detto, con quel suo solito ghigno beffardo.

E del resto, lui era esattamente come Andromeda. Solare, battagliero. Troppo di larghe vedute per essere un Black. Così le uniche speranze eravamo Regulus ed io. Bella non rientrava in tale categoria. Lei era una certezza.

La certezza che la morte avrebbe continuato a macchiare il nome di cui tutti andavano così fieri. La certezza che il futuro dei Black era nelle mani di un’assassina. La certezza che nessuno avrebbe osato mai sfidare la sua ferocia.

È un animale da caccia, la nostra Bella. Lo è stata sin da bambina, e per sempre lo resterà.

Di certo lei è stata quella che ha avuto il matrimonio più folle.

Il mio, combinato, non ha mai avuto niente che lo facesse sembrare un’unione “normale”. Lucius e io siamo poco più che conoscenti, di certo non marito e moglie.

Dromeda, con il suo Ted, ha avuto quello che nessuno di noi Black ha mai osato sperare: la felicità.

E Bella... Lestrange non era che un accessorio. Il suo reale matrimonio, mia sorella l’ha contratto con la pura oscurità.

* _”Veronika decide di morire”, P.Coelho_

_POV Bellatrix Black_

Mamma me lo diceva sempre.

“Sei la più bella tesoro mio. La più intelligente. E la più dotata”.

E lo sono ancora.

Quando ancora frequentavo quel covo di Babbanofili di Hogwarts, c’era un modo per stabilire se eri davvero potente.

Bastava osservare la paura negli occhi degli altri.

E gli altri, quando passavo io, gli occhi li abbassavano.

Altro metodo era verificare su che gradino fossi nella scala di valori di Lumacorno. Quel povero vecchio pazzo... il chiaro esempio di un uomo che vive le sue sconfitte rifacendosi con i successi altrui. Eppure, mi trovava abile, nella sua materia così come nel mio approccio col mondo.

E più che di approccio, direi che si possa parlare di dominio.

Non è una scelta. È sempre stata la mia natura a tracciarmi una strada davanti, a impormi quasi determinate scelte.

E io ho scelto di essere la migliore.

Le mie sorelle sono sempre state un fallimento per me, così come per i miei genitori. Entrambe deboli, entrambe troppo malleabili per contare qualcosa in questo mondo.

Narcissa, la dolce piccola Narcissa, è sempre stata riservata. Eppure di lei gradivo la dedizione. Il modo in cui mi seguiva, tentava goffamente di imitarmi. Non v’è mai riuscita. Come le faceva notare mia madre, con gaudio mio e pena sua, non sono facile da eguagliare.

E Andromeda... il disprezzo sul suo viso ogni qual volta mi parlava o mi guardava, mi regalava delle scariche di adrenalina che ora come ora mi sono sconosciute. Era il suo rifiuto per tutto ciò che ero e facevo, il suo disgusto che mi davano nuovi spunti. Che mi facevano andare avanti. Era una sfida continua fra me e i suoi limiti di sopportazione. Forse sono l’unica a saperlo, ma sono quei limiti che l’hanno costretta a scappare. Tutto quel candore, quel buonismo che traspariva da tutta la sua immagine...

Io e lei siamo molto simili. Fisicamente. L’unica cosa che realmente ci distingue è lo sguardo. Non la vedo da tempo la mia sorellina. Eppure riesco ad immaginarla in modo così vivido da sembrare quasi un ricordo. La vedo, moglie di uno sporco Mezzosangue, madre di quella schifosa metamorfomagus, suocera di quello scherzo della natura. La sua famigliola. Ma lei ne sarà felice, ne sono certa. Ha sempre apprezzato la mediocrità. Meglio essere una donna comune che una Black, è la sua tesi.

Una _Black._

Mai cognome è stato più adatto.

Nero. Come la mia anima, se ancora ne possiedo una. Se ancora non è andata perduta nei meandri del tempo, annegata nei fiotti di sangue di quegli indegni, uccisi nel nome di qualcosa di più grande.

Il Mio Signore mi ha vista. Mi ha guardato dentro, come solo lui sa fare. Ha visto quel nero, che l’ha rapito. E per vendetta, lui ha rapito me.

Non credo che avrei mai potuto immaginare un sequestro migliore di quello.

_POV Andromeda Black_

Ricordo con chiarezza quasi cristallina il giorno in cui nostra madre ci convocò nella sala, dicendo di avere delle notizie importanti da comunicarci.

Sì, lo ricordo. E il brivido che mi percorse la schiena lascia ancora la sua eco su di me.

A quel tempo, Bellatrix aveva ventun’ anni, io diciannove e Narcissa appena diciassette.

Lo ricordo. Eccome.

_“Io e vostro padre abbiamo delle splendide notizie” disse la madre alle tre ragazze sedute sul divano. Andromeda aveva un’aria triste, Narcissa imbarazzata e Bellatrix noncurante._

_“Di che si tratta, mamma?” le chiese Cissy._

_“Cygnus, vuoi dirglielo tu?” l’uomo, seduto su una poltrona intento a leggere la Gazzetta del Profeta, aveva un’espressione che ricalcava all’incirca quella della sua primogenita. Scrollò le spalle._

_“Tranquilla Druella, puoi benissimo dirglielo tu” le concesse, immergendosi di nuovo nella lettura. Lei alzò un sopracciglio, ma non commentò._

_“Io e vostro padre ci siamo messi in contatto con i Lestrange e con i Malfoy. Vi ricordate di Rodolphus, Rabastan e Lucius?” domandò alle figlie. Le tre annuirono. Bellatrix e Andromeda avevano capito perfettamente cosa la madre aveva da dire loro. L’unica che ancora non sembrava rendersene conto, era Narcissa. “Ebbene, hanno accettato la nostra proposta di un matrimonio combinato. Tu Bella, andrai in sposa a Rodolphus, Dromeda a Rabastan e Cissy a Lucius” concluse, aspettandosi esclamazioni di gioia dalle ragazze. Le loro reazioni non furono quelle che sperava, pur essendo diverse fra loro._

_Bellatrix fece una risatina di scherno, ma non dissentì “Va bene mamma. Se è questo che tu e papà volete, a me va bene” concluse. Narcissa la guardò, inorridita. Avrebbe dovuto farlo anche lei a questo punto. Si limitò ad annuire, come se non riuscisse a profferire parola._

La mia reazione, ovviamente, fu quella che irritò nostra madre.

Mi rifiutai. Gridai. Non avevo la minima intenzione di sottostare a quanto mi veniva imposto. All’epoca conoscevo già il mio Ted. Ci eravamo innamorati, gli avevo svelato tutto di me, compreso da che tipo di famiglia provenivo.

Un Nato Babbano, ecco cos’era. Non avrebbe mai avuto pregiudizi nei miei confronti, in quanto non aveva mai sentito nominare i Black, i Purosangue, i Mezzosangue... le uniche cose che conosceva del mondo della magia, eravamo Hogwarts, io, ed il mio amore per lui.

Fu uno degli ultimi giorni che passai nella casa dov’ero nata e cresciuta.

Fui mandata via come si manda via un elfo domestico, senza tuttavia la grazia di poter portare con me un indumento.

“Dalle stelle alle stalle”, si dice. E mai una stalla era stata più confortevole. Quando andai da Ted e gli spiegai l’accaduto, lui mi accolse a braccia aperte, invitandomi a vivere con lui. Dopo solo pochi mesi, ci sposammo. E lui mi diede Nymphadora, il dono più grande che potessi mai ricevere.

Il suo viso, quando vide quella buffa bimba dai capelli rosa, è una delle memorie che voglio conservare per tutta la vita. Pochi secondi, ed entrambi fummo estasiati da quella creatura.

Eppure in me c’era un velo di amarezza, quel giorno. Più guardavo Nymphadora, più continuavo a domandarmi come fosse mai possibile scambiare quel dono del cielo con la futile ed ingannevole purezza del sangue.

Ma se avessi avuto la risposta a quella domanda, sarei stata una Black come tutte le altre. Io invece sono fiera di essere una Tonks.

_POV Narcissa Black_

Bellatrix Black. Mia sorella. Colei che io avevo cercato di seguire per tutta la vita. Quel giorno cominciai ad odiarla.

E ad odiare me stessa.

Sarebbe bastato protestare. Seguire Dromeda anziché Bella, almeno per una volta.

E invece il mio solito terrore, mi ha impedito qualsiasi forma di ribellione.

Bellatrix poteva dire tranquillamente di sì, per lei sarebbe stata solo una formalità. Mentre io sapevo benissimo che mi sarei condannata per la vita. Con le mie stesse mani. Ricordavo bene Lucius Malfoy, sebbene l’avessi visto solo poche volte. E da quelle poche volte, avevo già decretato che non mi piaceva. Affatto. Lo trovavo borioso, arrogante, e anche discretamente noioso. Fosse dipeso da me, non ci avrei passato una giornata. Figurarsi poi tutta la vita.

Fu così che il giorno del mio matrimonio, coincise con quello del mi funerale.

O almeno, così credetti io.

Io e Lucius vivevamo vite separate. Lui con me è sempre stato gentile, così come io mostravo rispetto nei suoi confronti. 

Meno di un anno dopo che ci fummo sposati, la svolta.

_“Lucius?” gli disse la moglie, avvicinandosi cautamente alla sua scrivania. Lui alzò lo sguardo, vagamente infastidito ._

_“Dimmi Cissy, che cosa c’è?” le chiese, col suo solito tono scostante._

_“Ecco, io... “ prese un respiro profondo “Sono incinta, Lucius”_

Draco. Il mio Draco. Per Lucius era fonte di speranza, un ragazzo da allevare secondo quei principi che Voldemort a quei tempi andava decantando.

Per me era tutto.

Draco è cresciuto male, viziato da me e dal padre. A tratti gli scorgo una luce negli occhi, e tremo, temendo di vedere Bellatrix in quello sguardo. Ma purtroppo per lui, la linea genetica non gli ha risparmiato una buona dose delle mie debolezze. Lui non è come Bella. È malvagio per educazione, non per natura. Eppure io devo tutto a quel mio bambino, ora quasi uomo, che mi ha insegnato tutto.

È grazie che a lui che ora sono più forte. Grazie a lui se non sono mai sola.

Non so se sia per colpa di quell’amore materno, del suo essere incondizionato, ma sta di fatto che io amo mio figlio. Alla follia. 

Per lui, io sono un accessorio e basta, come per tutti gli altri. Ignora tutto di me, sa solo che sono lì per esaudire ogni suo desiderio, come fa una brava madre. Ma a me va bene così. Vorrei solo non perderlo mai. Ma Lucius ha i suoi piani su Draco, i suoi progetti. Vuole vederlo diventare potente, e non si accorge del fatto che non potrà mai esserlo.

Lui non può, e io non voglio.

È l’unica cosa che ho. Se il Signore Oscuro mi dovesse togliere anche lui... la mia vita, già insensata di per sé, perderebbe qualsiasi significato. Perderebbe la sua luce, la sua bellezza. E io tornerei ad essere la Narcissa Black di tanti anni fa, quella ragazzina chiusa nel suo mutismo che sapeva solo accondiscendere.

E una delle poche decisioni che ho preso da sola nella mia vita, è che non voglio mai più essere come allora.

_POV Bellatrix Lestrange_

Rodolphus Lestrange era un uomo mediocre. E lo pensavo da quando l’avevo conosciuto, anni prima. Era di poco più grande di me, ma mi era sempre parso precocemente invecchiato. Un po’ mi ricordava Cissy: silenzioso, schivo, sempre pronto a darla vinta ai suoi genitori.

Dubito che abbia mai voluto sposarmi davvero. La sua era solo un’altra espressione di compiacimento, un altro modo per far sì che le famiglie di Purosangue proliferassero, fino a schiacciare quelle Babbane. E io con questo ero perfettamente d’accordo.

Solo che non ero minimamente disposta a dargli un figlio.

Dopo il matrimonio, continuammo entrambi a vivere come se l’altro non esistesse. Non che lui non abbia tentato più volte di impormi la sua volontà. Povero illuso. Dopo aver capito che non avrebbe mai potuto imbrigliarmi nelle redini della sua grigia esistenza, e che la mia personalità era ben diversa, più acuta della sua, si convinse a lasciarmi libera.

Io e lui eravamo sposati sulla carta, e questo bastava ai miei genitori e ai suoi.

In quegli anni rimasi in contatto con Cissy, tramite i nostri mariti e tramite il Mio Signore. La prima volta che l’andai a trovare mi sembrò... cambiata. Non abbassava più gli occhi come faceva quand’era più giovane. Mi guardava dritto nel viso, fingendo di aver cancellato quel timore reverenziale nei miei confronti che l’aveva accompagnata per tutta l’infanzia. Quel giorno mi venne da ridere.

_“La piccola Cissy sta diventando una donna? Non ha più paura della sua sorellona cattiva?” la prese in giro Bellatrix, con quella voce acuta che la sorella tanto detestava. Questa infatti, assunse un’aria infastidita._

_“Piantala Bella. Non siamo più delle ragazzine” sibilò. L’altra scoppiò a ridere. Non aveva mai visto la sorella ribattere con così tanta decisione, e si disse che il matrimonio, tutto sommato, poteva farle bene._

_“Oh, Narcissa, non si può più nemmeno scherzare? Guarda che io ero qui solo per farti una visita, per vedere la casa... cose che si fanno fra sorelle” Cissy la fissò, dubbiosa._

_“Bella, ti conosco. Perché sei qui?” le chiese, veemente. La strega s’illuminò, di un sorriso maligno._

Allora le parlai di Lui. le spiegai tutto quello che sosteneva, quello che predicava. E le chiesi, dato che Lucius faceva già parte della cerchia ristretta di Tom Riddle, che già all’epoca pretendeva di farsi chiamare Lord Voldemort, se anche lei volesse farne parte.

Ma avevo tenuto troppo in considerazione la Cissy del passato, senza pensare a quella del presente.

Il suo rifiuto netto mi risuona ancora nelle orecchie.

S’agitò, cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, finché non andò a prendere Draco in braccio, cullandolo, come per calmarsi.

_“Cissy, rilassati, io...” cominciò a dire, usando un tono più di scherno che altro, ma la sorella la interruppe._

_“Bellatrix... lo sai che sono sempre stata dalla tua parte. Che volevo essere come te, in tutto. Ma adesso le cose sono cambiate. Io ho una famiglia adesso” le rispose._

_La risata che ne seguì, fu la più fragorosa che Narcissa aveva mai sentito._

_“Famiglia? E tu questa la chiami famiglia? Come può essere famiglia se il tuo matrimonio è stato combinato? Che cosa mi dici di te e Lucius, siete” storse il naso “innamorati?” fece come se stesse sputando la parola. Cissy si diresse verso la porta e l’aprì._

_“Vai via Bella” ordinò, secca. Senza dire una parola, ma non smettendo mai di osservarla, la strega se ne andò, lentamente._

Ci siamo riappacificate, in seguito. Ma Narcissa mi aveva lasciato in bocca quel sapore amaro, quella strana sensazione di sconfitta che io fino a quel momento non avevo mai provato.

Col senno di poi, mi domando se lo avrei dovuto interpretare come un segno, come uno di quei limiti che mi piaceva tanto attraversare.

Ma, come sempre, non vi badai, allettata dai giorni che mi si prospettavano davanti.

_POV Andromeda Black_

La prima volta che rividi Bellatrix dopo che i miei genitori mi cacciarono di casa, fu sulla Gazzetta del Profeta.

“Ricercata”. “Mangiamorte”. “Marchio Nero”.

Quelle parole permeate di tenebre erano l’unica cosa associata al tanto stimato nome dei Black.

Non sapevo come informarmi. Erano anni ormai che vivevo da paria rispetto al mondo magico, e della mia famiglia non avevo più sentito nessuno.

Pensai a Sirius, in quel momento. Io e lui avevamo sempre avuto un bel rapporto, eravamo molto simili. Dopo parecchi gufi, finalmente lo rintracciai, a casa di Potter. Mi disse quello che stava succedendo. Mi spiegò come Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato stava estendendo sempre di più il suo potere ed i suoi domini. E Bellatrix era dei suoi.

Come poteva essere altrimenti del resto? Quella donna, quella bestia dell’oscurità, aveva tracciato davanti a sé il cammino del puro male. E quel mago glielo stava offrendo su un piatto d’argento. Sapevo che non avrebbe mai rifiutato, che era destinata a diventare la peggiore delle assassine, la più feroce torturatrice.

Mia sorella... guardando sul giornale quella foto, quello sguardo così simile al mio, mi fece quasi rabbrividire.

Non pensavo che mi avrebbe scosso così tanto rivederla, per giunta in questo stato. Ma mi sentii come... sospesa. Come riportata indietro ad anni prima, quando il mio mondo era fra le sue stesse quattro mura, quando avevo fatto l’abitudine a quello sguardo iniettato di sangue che la Gazzetta metteva in bella mostra.

Ho sempre identificato quel... mostro, con la definitiva rovina di mia sorella. L’unica cosa che mi restava da sperare, era che Cissy ne restasse fuori. Temevo che prima o poi per colpa della sua natura, del suo piegarsi e mai alzare lo sguardo al mondo, avrebbe finito col sobbarcarsi qualcosa di più grande di lei.

Credo che fu in quell’istante che mi resi conto che Narcissa era più simile a me di quanto non ci tenesse a far vedere. Solo che io avevo avuto in dono il coraggio e la forza di ribellione che a lei era sempre mancata. L’audacia dei Black, l’unica dote che valesse la pena trarre da quella famiglia, le era stata brutalmente negata.

Eravamo uguali nei desideri, io e la piccola Cissy.

La sua distruzione, erano gli altri. Erano Cygnus e Druella Black, era Bellatrix, erano Lucius e Draco.

Forse le volevo bene, in un modo che non riuscivo nemmeno a comprendere. Fossimo nate in un universo parallelo, sarebbe stata la sorella che avevo per tanti anni desiderato di avere al mio fianco.

Mentre in sorte mi erano toccate solo nemiche.

_POV Narcissa Black_

Non so dove trovai la forza di rifiutare il Signore Oscuro. La prima volta che lo vidi, mi sentii pervadere dal gelo. Quegli occhi, così penetranti, parevano in grado di scrutare nei meandri della mia anima con una facilità quasi imbarazzante.

Scoprii tempo dopo le sue facoltà di Legilimens, e compresi che aveva letto la mia mente e la mia intera esistenza in pochi attimi. E forse fu questo a salvarmi.

_“E così... tu sei Narcissa Black” sibilò Voldemort, a pochi passi dalla donna. Lei assunse uno sguardo fiero, senza tuttavia avere la temerarietà di guardarlo negli occhi._

_“Sono Narcissa Malfoy” specificò. La risata che ne seguì la fece rabbrividire._

_“Non rifiutare il potere del tuo cognome per la viltà di quello di Lucius”_

_“Credevo che mio marito fosse uno dei vostri fedeli servitori” mormorò Cissy, timidamente._

_“La dedizione... di quella vive Lucius. Ha tante speranze, ma lui non crede in me. Crede solo nell’importanza che ottiene dallo starmi vicino. È abbastanza viscido, lo devo ammettere” lei non commentò._

_“Che cosa volete da me?”_

_“Sono certo” cominciò, avvicinando una mano al suo volto per sfiorarle una guancia “che con il giusto addestramento tu possa diventare una strega molto più potente di quella che sei ora. Molto più di Lucius. Persino più di Bella”_

Mi vergogno ad ammetterlo anche con me stessa, ma quella proposta per un attimo mi allettò. Io, che avevo sempre seguito Bella come una luce, o meglio un’ombra, lontana, mi sarei potuta ritrovare a superarla.

Ma non cedetti. È la cosa al mondo di cui vado più fiera.

Non ostacolai mai nessuno, né Lucius, né mia sorella, né Draco, quando volle entrare a far parte di quel giro di violenza e morte.

Ma io ne rimasi fuori, osservatrice distante di nefandezze inaudite.

_POV Bellatrix Black_

Io sono stata, sono, e resterò per sempre sua.

Il Mio Signore è colui che mi ha portata su un palmo di mano fino a vette di cui ignoravo persino l’esistenza.

Mi ha donato una vita nuova, migliore, in cui potessi uscire dalla banalità di quel matrimonio di convenienza, fatto solo per far perdurare il sangue Puro nel mondo dei maghi.

Quando lo incontrai per la prima volta, rimasi come accecata.

Il suo fascino mi colpì, come un pugno allo stomaco. Trasudava magia e potere da tutti i pori.

Averlo vicino mi ha sempre dato delle scariche di adrenalina e di eccitazione mai provate in tutta la mia esistenza.

Mi sono conquistata la sua fiducia. Ho ucciso, torturato, brutalizzato e tormentato centinaia di patetici Mezzosangue, o maghi che rifiutavano di unirsi a lui.

L’eccitazione di quei gesti, non avrebbe mai potuto eguagliare quella di quando vedevo il suo sorriso fiero, rivolto a me.

Non mi aveva mai ripresa, come faceva con tutti gli altri. Con me aveva un rapporto diverso. Si fidava, e io sapevo bene che tale trattamento non era riservato a nessun altro.

Ho sempre pensato che la sua stima potesse tramutarsi in attrazione, ma non è mai accaduto. Lui è troppo potente per cedere a degli istinti così bassi. Ma non importa, ciò che mi basta è continuare a stargli accanto.

Il mio unico attimo di cedimento, lo ebbi quando cominciò ad interessarsi a Narcissa. Ricordo quel giorno, quando tornò da villa Malfoy. Era... _deliziato_.

_“Bella, che cosa ne pensi di tua sorella?” le chiese, assorto._

_“Mia sorella? È debole, poverina. Ha sempre cercato di fare tutto quello che facevo io” gli spiegò, con aria superba._

_“Davvero? Eppure ha rifiutato il Marchio” sorrise, mefistofelico “Forse è più decisa di quanto tu credi” Bella assunse un’aria maligna._

_“Ha paura per suo figlio. Quello stupido, progenie di Lucius. È noto del resto che quando una donna diventa madre, perde completamente il dono della ragione”_

_“Può darsi. Eppure lei mi è sembrata più che lucida”_

L’aveva lasciata in vita. Nonostante avesse negato di concedere il suo potere a lui. So che il Mio Signore non l’ha fatto per rispetto nei confronti di Lucius, non è mai stato tanto debole da concedersi queste barbare formalità.

Ha visto qualcosa in Cissy che tutti noi abbiamo sempre ignorato, e che tutt’oggi non so cosa sia.

Da quel momento, ho cominciato ad odiarla.

Tante volte ho sperato che quello sciocco ragazzino morisse, solo per il gusto di farla soffrire.

Per questo non mi sono opposta alla missione di Draco, sapevo che non avrebbe mai potuto uccidere Silente. Non era forte abbastanza.

Poi si era messo in mezzo Severus, quel traditore schifoso, che avevo sempre detestato. E aveva risolto le cose.

Per loro, di certo non per me. Quel biondino arrogante era ancora in vita, così come quei vigliacchi dei suoi genitori.

Non erano degni di appartenere a Lui, non lo erano mai stati.

Ero io l’unica che poteva stargli accanto. Insieme, nel dominio sul mondo della magia.

_POV Andromeda Black_

La mia felicità è stata breve, ma intensa.

Avevo sognato di poter invecchiare serenamente, con la mia bambina e Remus, sognavo i volti dei miei nipoti, da crescere insieme a mio marito.

Ma Dora mi è stata portata via. Così come Remus, così come Ted.

E ora leggo i loro volti in quello del mio unico nipote, di Teddy, del frutto di quell’amore spezzato troppo presto.

Ho desiderato troppe volte di poter morire anch’io.

In attimi di follia, avrei voluto essere come Bellatrix, colma solo di odio. Perché l’amore che avevo donato a quelle persone, mi aveva inflitto troppa sofferenza.

Ma io sono Andromeda Black, sono quella coraggiosa, quella che non si lascia abbattere mai.

Andromeda Tonks non esiste più.

Sono tornata ad essere quella rancorosa ragazzina, che vaga per dei corridoi, in mezzo a gente che non sa raggiungere.

La vita è un cerchio.

Sono nata sola, e morirò sola, illuminata solo dal volto di quel bambino, destinato come me all’abbandono.

A cosa mai è servito il mio coraggio, se non a causarmi dolore?

_POV Narcissa Black_

Ho rischiato di perdere tutto quello che avevo al mondo. Il mio Draco, il suo sorriso sprezzante, il suo volto di cui conoscevo ogni sfaccettatura.

Ho tradito una vita intera in un attimo.

È colpa mia se Lui è morto. Se la luce alla fine ha trionfato sull’oscurità.

Sono io che ho mentito, solo per la salvezza di quel ragazzo che per me sarà un bambino per sempre.

Sono stata _grata_ a Potter. Se solo il Signore Oscuro l’avesse saputo, mi avrebbe tolto quella vita che anni prima mi aveva risparmiato.

E ora sono qui, con un marito che è la fotocopia di quello che era prima, che ha perso la sua baldanza nel momento in cui il suo padrone è morto. Un cane che ha smesso di ringhiare e ha cominciato a scodinzolare, solo per salvarsi.

È vero, è un vigliacco. Ma non nego che questa sua viltà mi faccia sentire più forte.

E Draco c’è ancora. Ed è sempre lo stesso, ora può vivere con la sua arroganza senza che io debba temere per lui.

Non capirà mai quello che ho fatto per lui. E non so se mi apprezzerebbe per questo.

Eppure... ogni tanto compaiono degli sporadici sorrisi sul suo volto, dedicati a me.

Forse è meno noncurante di quello che penso. Forse lui sa.

E finge, come tutti noi, di avere un muro di pietra intorno al cuore.

Dopo anni posso finalmente dire che sono una donna, non una marionetta.

Una donna che ha imparato la ribellione, seppur nascondendola agli occhi del mondo.

Grazie Dromeda. Un po’ di te, ora lo vedo in me stessa.

_POV Bellatrix_

Intorno a me, il Caos.

E io ne sono la regina indiscussa.

Sento l’odore della morte invadermi i polmoni, mischiandosi a quell’aria di paura che permea tutto ciò che vedo.

E mi piace, come sempre.

Ho commesso solo un errore. Ma lo rifarei.

Ho ucciso un figlio.

Io l’ho sempre detto, le madri impazziscono.

Quella Molly Weasley, traditrice del suo sangue, avrà sulle sue mani la mia morte.

Muoio prima di vedere il trionfo del Mio Signore.

Eppure, un attimo prima di cadere, vedo i suoi occhi.

Ha paura.

No... non è possibile. È quello sguardo ad uccidermi, non la Maledizione scagliata da quella donna.

Lui... Voldemort. La paura dell’uomo che sta per subire una sconfitta.

Saremo insieme, anche nella morte. È questa l’unica cosa che mi consola.

Sarà lui a stemperare le fiamme del mio Inferno. Ci incontreremo fra i Dannati, su cui regneremo incontrastati.

Nessuno può spegnere quel potere. Nessuno può spegnere la mia furia.

Ci avete uccisi in terra, ma le nostre anime nere perseguiteranno i vostri sogni per l’eternità. Ci chiameranno Incubi e Fantasmi.

Il mio ultimo pensiero va alle mie sorelle. Sono ancora vive, loro.

Solo perché sono deboli. Perché vivono all’ombra di loro stesse.

Io sono morta, eppure ho vinto.

Sono Bellatrix Black, ripudio quel tanto odiato “Lestrange”, e lastrico la mia strada verso l’Inferno. Ci vado danzando, nel posto che più mi spetta.

E del resto, è meglio regnare all’Inferno che servire in Paradiso*.

E se questo è vero, ricordatemi come il peggior Satana mai esistito.

* _Il Paradiso Perduto, J.Milton_


End file.
